Phone Call
by missdiggerz
Summary: Established McDanno slash. Steve is away on a SEAL mission and calls Danno. Massive Steve!whump, general Team!angst and major Danno!angst.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fic so I'm sorry if I have slaughtered it but I love the fandom. I came up with idea in the middle of my history GCSE exam (might be why I got a D). I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters. I am not in the medical profession nor do I live in Hawaii so there are bound to be errors and mistakes so I apologise for that in advance. There is established McDanno, and Steve is away on a SEAL mission. Oh and did I mention major whump.  
The ... represent a change between the phone conversation and what's happening in the background.

* * *

Danny's POV.

The days seem slower without a certain Superseal chasing suspects or blowing things up. It's almost as though all the bad guys have given up now that McGarrett won't be chasing them. Instead he is chasing terrorists and war criminals on the other side of the bloody planet. Of course the Navy would decide they need him only a week after Grace started calling him 'Daddy Steve' instead of 'Uncle Steve'. Only two months since me and Gracie moved in with him. What did I do to make the Navy hate me? What did I do to make God hate me?

I just want, need Steve back.

The sound of my cell ringing brought me out of my internal rant. Unknown Number.  
"Detective Williams. Who is this?" I quickly left my office and went over to the smart table. Kono and Chin came over.  
"Danno!" Steve's voice was full of relief and something that sounded almost like fear. But that is ridiculous, my Superseal doesn't get scared. I quickly dismissed the thought. Instead I let the sound of Steve's voice sooth me and I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.  
"Steve, are you coming home?" After three months of no contact he has to be telling me that he is coming home.  
"Danno I-" I quickly cut him off. My Superseal is coming home!  
"When is your flight? When will you get home? I'll pick you up from the airport. Grace has missed you like crazy. We all have." While I was speaking both Kono and Chin had started doing their own versions of the happy dance. I quickly put my phone on speaker.  
"No Danny, you don't understand-" Steve was cut off by a voice on his side of the line.

...  
"Lieutenant Commander, there is another bomb. I can't disarm the land mine before the other bomb goes off." The mystery voice said. He sounded young and scared.  
"Okay. Everyone get out of here. Take my pack." Steve's voice was quieter than before. Kono and Chin both shifted closer towards me.  
"McGarrett, I'm not leaving without you." A second voice said, the voice of reason.  
"You won't be leaving me. You will come back and take me home. To Hawaii. To Danny and Grace. Won't you Lieutenant?" Steve's voice was filled with sadness and strangely authority as well. Kono gripped my hand.  
"Yes sir!" The Lieutenant replied before shouting, "Everyone, get to a safe distance." The sound of footsteps on mud almost drowned out what Steve said next.  
"How long have I got?" Steve's voice was barely a whisper but the Lieutenant heard him.  
"Josh says about thirty seconds." Another set of footsteps on mud could be heard and then the silence became deafening.

"Danny, are Chin and Kono with you?" Steve's voice sounded almost like normal again, but not quite.  
"We are right hear Boss. What's going on?" Kono asked before I could.  
"Danny I love you. Remember that. And tell Gracie that I love her too. Chin, Kono you have to promise me you will look after them." I froze, this sounded suspiciously like goodbye, like he was giving up. Steve took a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob.  
"Of course Boss. We promise." Chin had grabbed my hand and I realised I was crying too. "Boss, are you crying?" Obviously I wasn't the only one to hear it.  
"Kono, Chin. I love you guys too. You all have to take care of each other. Danny I love you and Gracie. I love you, my ohana. I-" Steve was cut off by the sound of an explosion. All three of us jumped, it was so loud. I half expected Steve to burst out laughing and say that it was all a joke.

Instead the voices from earlier returned along with a few more, presumably the rest of Steve's SEAL team.  
"Commander?" The first voice from earlier shouted, Josh.  
"Steve?" A new voice shouted.  
"McGarrett, where the hell are you? I promised that I would take you home to Gracie and Danno." The Lieutenant shouted.  
"Steve?"  
"Lieutenant, I've found him." The last voice was louder than the others, closer to the phone. Footsteps echoed. Kono squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.  
"Is he alive?" The Lieutenant asked.  
"Yes." I let out a sigh of relief.  
"McGarrett, wake the hell up. You don't wanna get caught sleeping on the job. Somebody stop the bleeding." Hearing that Steve was unconscious and bleeding jolted me into action.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to Steve? Someone tell me what happened." I was about to start ranting when a laugh from the phone interrupted.  
"Danny I presume." The Lieutenant said.  
"That's Detective Williams to you. Who the hell are you?" Why is he laughing when Steve is hurt?  
"Lieutenant Sebastian Castle. McGarrett talks about you a lot. I knew he would call you."  
"Great but that doesn't tell me what's wrong with Steve." Why is he being evasive? Is Steve in really bad condition?  
"Sorry. He got blown up. But he is alive. We've already radioed evac and they're less than a minute out. They will take us back to base and treat him if they can, and if they can't then they will make him stable and transfer him to the hospital at Pearl. I've got to go, the evac is here. I'll call when I know more." And with that tiny piece of information he ended the call.

* * *

"Steve thought he was going to die and he called me?" Steve almost died and I wasn't there to stop it, save him, be there for him or tell him to behave for the doctors.  
"What did you expect brah? He loves you." Kono started to rub circles on the back of my hand as she guided me into a chair.  
"He has never said that he loves me before. I know he does but he has never said it before." Kono stopped rubbing circles on the back of my hand and Chin sat down in opposite with three cups of coffee.  
"He never said that he loves you before?" Kono seemed shocked.  
"No that was the first time he said that he loves me."  
"He thought he was going to die and he calls you to tell you that he loves you. What kind of romantic, idiotic fool does that? Why the hell didn't he say it before?" Kono looked like she was about to rant but instead took a deep steadying breath and a gulp of coffee. She started rubbing circles on the back of my hand again.  
"He's afraid of commitment. He was afraid that if he admitted that he loves me then his enemies would come after me; especially with him being on SEAL missions." I explained. Chin remained silent as he handed me my coffee.  
"That's insane." Kono muttered.  
"Hesse killed Steve's dad even though they hadn't spoken in years. Then there's always Wo Fat to worry about. I can understand where Steve is coming from with this." Chin mumbled into his coffee cup. "And it is exactly like normal Steve behaviour; put others safety especially those he cares about before his needs, safety and especially his feelings."  
"God, he's really hurt and he's alone. What if he's dying on some random army base in the middle of no-where? When are we going to find out what's wrong and if he is going to be okay? What if he comes home in a box with a flag on it? He will come home though right?" I need to be with Steve.  
"Danny, Steve will be okay. He's too stubborn to die. He will come home alive. Now I think we could all use a drink. For the love of god, don't forget your cell." Kono pulled me up and handed me my phone. Chin dumped the empty coffee cups into the bin.  
"Why is my cell so important to you Kono?" I won't admit it but a drink sounds like a really good idea.  
"Really Danny, you haven't figured it out? Castle said that he would phone us when he had info on Steve. Steve phoned you, so Castle will phone you."

* * *

(Hours and quite a bit of alcohol for Danny and Kono later)

"Danny I think your cell is going off." Kono said after downing another shot.  
"I think I would know if my cell was ringing." I patted my pockets looking for my phone. "I've lost my cell!"  
"Chill brah, I've got it." Chin handed me my cell.  
"Thanks Chin. Oh look Kono it is ringing. Hello?" I answered my cell.  
"Danny? It's Lieutenant Castle. I have news on Steve." A strange voice said.  
"Lieutenant who?" Chin quickly took the phone off of me. "Hey! Give me my phone back." Chin just ignored me and walked out of the bar. Kono and I both threw some money onto the bar and ran after Chin. I only caught the end of the conversation.

* * *

"Why isn't he at Tripler?" Chin asked. "So it's really bad then. Thank you. I'll tell Danny. We will all be there in a few minutes." Chin hung up and glanced at us. "Kono, Danny. Get in the car. I'm driving. We are going to Queens. Steve's being brought in." And just like that I sobered up and we all jumped in the car. Chin floored it as soon as we were out of the parking lot.  
"But if Steve was brought home that means he's really bad. Doesn't it? What did the Lieutenant tell you Chin? Is Steve going to be okay? Why is he going to Queens instead of Tripler?" Oh god Steve!  
"He's got quite a few broken bones, a lot of shrapnel; one of his ribs punctured his lung and nicked an artery. His bones have been set and they've repaired the artery and his lung. But at the moment there main concern is his head injury, the fact that he hasn't woken up in the past-" Chin quickly checked his watch. "Eight hours and his legs, I don't know how bad they are but he was standing on a bomb when it exploded so... They've only just got him to Queens so we won't be allowed in until they've got all the equipment hooked up. The Lieutenant said that Steve looks worse than he is. And he is at Queens because they have the best trauma centre on the island." Chin parked and switched off the engine.  
"Wait, eight hours. I need to go and get Gracie. She doesn't even know about Steve. But if it's bad then maybe she shouldn't see him." Crap, I forgot Gracie.  
"Relax brah, I called Rachel and told her what happened and that you weren't in the best condition right now so Grace is at hers. Now let's go and see if we can see Steve yet." Chin got out the car and opened Kono's door, and she promptly threw up on the ground. "At least you didn't throw up in Danny's Camaro." I quickly got out of Chin's door after I pushed the seat forward.  
"Sorry Danny." Kono mumbled.  
"It's okay Kono; you paid for most of the drinks. Plus you didn't get it on my car. Here have the keys; when you feel up to it lock the car and come inside. There's a bottle of water in the driver's door." I put the keys on the dash and started to walk towards the hospital doors.  
"Thanks Danny." Kono shouted as she rummaged for the bottle of water. Chin walked beside me in silence.

* * *

"I'm Detective Williams and this is Lieutenant Kelly; we are with Five-0. Can we see Lieutenant Commander McGarrett or speak to his doctors?" I tapped my fingers on the desk nervously.  
"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett is in room two oh six. His doctors are with him at the moment so you can't go in but you can wait outside his room." The nurse smiled.  
"Thank you. Officer Kalakaua will be here in a few minutes could you tell her where to go?" We can go and see Steve!  
"No problem Detective." The nurse smiled. When we got to Steve's room a doctor was walking out of the room.  
"Are you McGarrett's doctor?" I asked the man.  
"Yes, and you are?" The doctor replied. Who am I? I am Steve's partner and I want to know what the hell is wrong with him. Chin put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight reassuring squeeze before stepping in front of me.  
"I'm Lieutenant Kelly and this is Detective Williams. We are with Five-0 and we work with McGarrett when he isn't on missions. Detective Williams is McGarrett's emergency contact. What can you tell us about McGarrett's condition?" Chin asked calmly. The doctor sighed.  
"Steve is in pretty bad condition. The lower half of his left leg was too damaged to save, the rest of his left leg and his right are both riddled with shrapnel. We will take him into surgery to remove it all once he is stable. He broke six ribs; one of which punctured his lung and nicked an artery; we have repaired the damage but he is on a ventilator at the moment. He has broken all three bones in his right arm; we won't be able to put it into a cast until the stitches are removed. He has also broken his left wrist; which is in a cast. He has several skull fractures and a severe concussion; we won't know the extent of the brain damage until he wakes up. He has lost a lot of blood and we are still giving him transfusions. He is also fighting infection from the open fractures. You can go in but do not disturb any of the equipment and don't touch him. You can hold his left hand but that's about it." The doctor shook Chin's hand and just gave me a sympathetic smile. Steve is hurt really badly. Wait Chin said that the Lieutenant said that Steve isn't as bad as he looks. He must look dead.  
"When you say 'too damaged to save' what do you mean?" Chin asked just as the doctor turned to walk away.  
"Yes, I mean what you think I mean. We had to amputate it." The doctor just turned and walked away. Amputate is a horrible word. They amputated Steve's leg. That means he won't be able to come back to Five-0 or chase suspects or do the mental things he does. Steve won't be able to be Steve.

Chin put his arm round my shoulder and guided me into Steve's room and onto the chair by the left side of the bed. I put my hand on top of Steve's cast covered hand.

I have never seen Steve look so fragile and I never want to again.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I looked over to Chin only to see that he wasn't having much success fighting the onslaught of tears either.  
"S-Steve. Oh God I am so sorry. I wanted you to come home but not like this. Babe, you have to fight. For me; for Gracie, for Chin and Kono. Don't give up. We will support you even when you don't want us to because we are your ohana and we aren't going to give up on you. Please wake up babe. I want to bring Gracie to see you but I think it will break her to see you like this; it's breaking my heart. Even Chin is crying; I think you broke his Zen mood. As soon as you're off of the ventilator she will be in here quicker than you can say Grace-face. She's with Rachel at the moment. I want to be with her and comforting her but I've had way too much to drink today and I am in quite a volatile mood. Mind you; I wasn't the one chucking up in the parking lot. Never do shots with that woman; I swear that she had twice as many shots as me. I probably should go and check on her but I don't want to leave you so soon after I've got you back. Even if you weren't injured I wouldn't be letting you out of bed for at least a week. God, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. Jesus I would have been homeless. I'm joking, I care more about you being okay than having a roof over my head. You said that you love me Steve. You finally said it ON THE PHONE. What idiot says 'I love you' for the first time on the phone when they are about to be blown up? Oh yeah; that would be my idiot Superseal. Does this mean that you are ready to propose to me now? I found the rings by the way; in the surfboard cleaning supplies. Let's just say that I was shocked to say the least. I'm guessing you didn't think I would go in the surfboard cleaning supplies but Kono has been giving me and Gracie surfing lessons. Grace really wanted to learn but I wanted to wait until you got home so you could teach us but Grace wanted to surprise you and Kono offered. I figured you wouldn't mind too much because you can still teach her all about grenades, surviving in the pineapple infested jungle and pass on your crazy ninja moves to our daughter. Surfing helped, it distracted us from your absence but made it feel like you were right there with us and telling me I wasn't doing it right." I took a deep breath to hide the sob that was about to escape. It was like talking to a brick wall; yes Steve wasn't the most talkative man but this was unnerving. Steve was never still and now the only thing that moved was his chest and that is because of the ventilator. Steve is being so unlike Steve that I'm not sure who I am anymore. I looked up at Chin hoping he would offer support but found that Kono had come in and was leaning heavily on him and that they were both crying but smiling like lunatics. Kono snorted at my confused look.

"Danny is back!" Kono exclaimed and started doing her happy dance. Man that woman is so confusing.  
"I don't understand; I didn't go anywhere. Steve was the one on SEAL missions. Have you two gone insane or are you in shock?" And Kono is drunk; I didn't think Chin had that much to drink.  
"You're ranting at Steve, waving your arms everywhere and making jokes. We've missed you as much as we've missed Steve." Chin explained and patted my shoulder before collapsing onto the couch on the other side of Steve's bed.  
"So how come you didn't tell us that you found rings in Steve's surfboard cleaning supplies?" Kono asked as she jumped onto the couch and sat on the arm.  
"I only found them last night when I was putting the surfboards away and today has been a bit hectic." I squeezed Steve's hand in the hopes of a response only to have my hopes smashed when I got nothing.  
"Oh crap brah. So what do they look like? Do they have diamonds? Silver, platinum or gold? Are they-?" Kono didn't take a breath in between her questions. I quickly cut her off by throwing the ring box at her. "You have them with you?" Kono looked a bit shocked.  
"Since I found them I haven't been able to put them down. I wanted to put the ring on but at the time Steve hadn't even said that he loved me yet and now that he has I don't know what to do. I still want to put it on but then Steve wouldn't be able to propose and he's really hurt. I don't even know if the ring was meant for me. What if it was for Catherine? Oh God." I buried my face in my hands and sighed. God I want the ring to be mine. I want to wear it and I want Steve to wake up wearing his and for him to know what that means. I want to marry Steve and spend the rest of my life with him, no matter how injured he is. I didn't realise that it was too much to ask for.  
"Danny, it is clearly a man's ring; it's obviously meant for you. Try it on if you don't believe me. I think you should wear it Danny. Like you said Steve is hurt and this will make him very happy." Kono smiled and took the ring out. "Oh my God! I didn't think Steve could possibly be so romantic. Have you read the inscription? Do you know what it means?" Kono was practically bouncing with excitement.  
"Well Grace is getting good at Hawaiian and she thought it said 'saviour of my heart and soul'. Is that right?" Suddenly I felt very unsure of myself. What if I didn't understand it? What if the words held more meaning; a deeper meaning?  
"Close but not quite. It means 'my saviour, you have my heart and soul'. I honestly didn't think Steve was that romantic." Kono carefully put the ring back in the box and handed it back to me then burst into tears. She leapt off of the couch and gripped onto the bed rail. "Oh God Steve you need to wake up; even if it is just to propose to Danny. Nothing is the same without you; Danny is quiet, Chin gets agitated, I don't go surfing in the morning, Grace puts on a fake smile all the time and Kamekona doesn't invited us to try his new creations anymore. We need you back Steve, your ohana need you back." Kono gave a little hiccup and wiped away her tears. "Can I plan your wedding? I promise I won't go over the top but it has to be on the beach and there has to be flowers. Should Doris be invited? No, she doesn't approve of you two; which is ridiculous by the way because you two are amazing together. Can I be your flower girl? No, Grace will be your flower girl. Could I be your maid of honour? Wait, that doesn't work because there isn't a bride. Ugh what can I be? Is Chin going to be your best man? Does there have to be two best men because there's no bride's maids? Wait that means the maid of honour and the best man can't hook up, not that I want to hook up with you anyway cuz. Should Joe be invited? I know he's like a father to you Steve even though he betrayed you. Should Rachel and Stan be invited? I need to call Mary and ask for her help; this has to be amazing. Oh crap did anyone tell Mary that you're in hospital? I'll call her, back in a minute." Kono grabbed her cell off of the couch and ran out of the room. I just stared at the spot where she had stood moments before.

* * *

"Chin do you have any idea what just happened because I don't?" Wedding; Kono started planning mine and Steve's wedding. Steve hasn't even proposed yet. How are we meant to have a wedding when he is in hospital?  
"I think cuz just turned into a girl." Chin looked as dazed as I felt. "I can't believe we forgot to tell Mary." Chin's dazed looked quickly morphed into a guilty expression.  
"It's not your fault Chin, you were looking after our drunken asses, you were worried about Steve and you made sure Gracie was okay. So thank you Chin for everything you do for us."

* * *

KONO'S POV

"Hello?" Mary mumbled.  
"Mary, its Kono. I-" Mary's squeal cut me off.  
"Kono! We haven't talked in ages. What's up? Got juicy gossip on my bro and Danny?" Don't beat around the bush Kono.  
"Mary, your brother is in hospital and it's really bad." Jesus how do I explain this?  
"What happened to him? Is he going to be okay? How's Danny holding up?" Mary rushed, not taking a breath.  
"Steve was on a SEAL mission and he got blown up. He hasn't woken up since the incident. He's not stable enough for surgery to remove the shrapnel. It was so bad that they brought him home. We're all at Queens now. Danny isn't holding up to well; none of us are. You should probably get on a plane. If Steve, when Steve wakes up he is going to need all of our support. He won't be able to be a SEAL anymore or be head of Five-0 for a while." Oh God, I said if Steve wakes up.  
"I'm already booking a flight and packing my bags. I'll be there in a few hours; can you pick me up from the airport?" Mary sounded so scared.  
"Of course Mary. I have good news too; Steve and Danny are getting married." I heard Mary squeal. "It gets better; Danny handed planning over to us!" Well it's a slight exaggeration but she needs good news.  
"Yay! I've got to go and finish packing. I'll see you soon Kono." Mary rushed before hanging up.

* * *

I walked into the room to see Danny asleep with his head resting on Steve's cast covered left hand and Chin staring at the monitors surrounding Steve like they held the answers to all of life's mysteries. I laid down on the couch with my head on Chin's lap and my legs hanging over the arm. I contemplated going to sleep but then I realised that I will need to pick up Mary from the airport in a few hours.

"Oh crap!" My exclamation made Chin jump.  
"What's wrong? You scared the crap out of me." Chin complained.  
"I said that I would pick Mary up from the airport when she arrived." God, I just wanna go to sleep.  
"So, what's wrong with that?" For a detective Chin can be pretty dense sometimes.  
"So I've been drinking all day and I don't want to be arrested again. Been there done that hated it." Chin flinched at the mention of my arrest for being a dirty cop and steeling the drug money.  
"I'll go pick her up; besides the only car here is Danny's Camaro. Can I have the keys? When is Mary getting here?" I fished Danny's keys and my cell out of my jeans pocket and handed them both to Chin.  
"Mary didn't tell me when she would be arriving but she said that she would call so take my phone. I told her it was bad but I didn't tell her how bad I didn't want her to worry too much before she gets here. I also told her about Steve and Danny getting married; I thought that it would cheer her up." I looked over to Danny and Steve, they both looked peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey guys new chapter! Unfortunately I don't own the characters. There's a little bit of a time jump here, this chapter is set five months after the last chapter.

* * *

"His hand twitched!" I yelled, which startled Kono who jumped from the chair she had been sleeping in moments before.  
"Are you sure Danny because last time-" Kono never used to be this pessimistic.  
"Yes I know Gracie's book hit a nerve but I swear his hand moved. All. By. Its. Self." I interrupted, I don't feel like having that conversation again anytime soon.  
"Danny, Steve has been in a coma for five months and he's been steadily getting worse. Scott said that if by some miracle he did wake up he wouldn't be the Steve we know anymore. Danny we; Scott and I, think that it's time for you to turn the life support off. You need to move on, this isn't healthy for you or Grace. I know you don't want to but Steve isn't in there anymore it's just his broken body. You are wasting your life away in a hospital and you're not even sick. I know you don't want Grace to lose her Daddy Steve but this isn't good for either of you and you know Steve wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself. You're not even a good father anymore." Kono could have been the one who planted the bomb for how much I hated her in that moment. How could she say that; give up on Steve? I was about to yell at her and to tell her to get the hell out of Steve's room and never come back but I was interrupted by alarms blaring.

Alarms from the machines keeping Steve alive.

Only a few seconds later an army of medical professionals descended upon the room and kicked us out. I collapsed onto one of the chairs opposite the door. What the hell just happened?  
"It's going to be okay Danny. Don't worry Steve always pulls through." Kono whispered in my ear.  
"How can you possibly say that? Not one minute ago you were telling me to kill him! You said he was gone and now you're saying he won't leave. What kind of fucked up logic is that? If he's gone then he can't fight, maybe he heard you and stopped fighting so that I wouldn't have to make the decision to kill him. It's your fault Steve's dying!" I yelled in Kono's face. She jumped back like I had physically slapped her and her eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Daddy Steve is dying?" A tiny pain filled version of my daughter's voice came from behind me. I turned to see Grace with tears pouring down her face and Chin glaring at Kono.  
"No of course not honey. It's just that Danno was worried about Daddy and angry at Aunty Kono. Some alarms went off and it scared Danno. What are you doing here babe; it's a school night and you should be in bed?" I tried to distract my daughter from the face that I had absolutely no idea what was happening with Steve and whether he was still alive or not.  
"I was scared for Daddy Steve so Uncle Chin said that I could come and see you both for five minutes but then I have to go home and to bed. But if you're not with him then something is wrong." Grace wiped her tears away and sat down next to me.  
"It's going to be okay babe; you know that Daddy Steve would never leave his Grace-face. How about you have a nap now and we will wake you up when we have news okay?" What if I just lied to Gracie and nothing was going to be okay? Kono was right I am a bad father.  
"Promise me that you will wake me up?" Grace asked whilst stifling a yawn.  
"Of course babe." What if it's bad news?  
"Promise me Danno!" Grace demanded as she snuggled into my side.  
"I promise Monkey."

* * *

I was vaguely aware that Kono and Chin had been having a heated conversation down the corridor. I tried to listen to distract myself from the waiting. I barely heard snippets.  
Kono "Steve's gone"  
Chin "He's still alive"  
Kono "Isn't healthy"  
Chin "Better than the alternative"  
Kono "Danny might as well be dead too"  
Chin "What about Grace"  
Kono "She stays with us all the time anyway"  
Chin "I'm surprised Danny didn't punch you"  
Kono "Cousin please"  
Chin "No Kono you wished away your friends lives. Your ohana's lives."  
Kono "Not much of an ohana anymore"  
Chin "Ohana is meant to last through the hard times Kono" 

* * *

And with that Chin turned around and walked back to the chairs and slumped into one. He turned to me and gave me a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry for what Kono said. I know she doesn't mean it the way it's coming out. She's stressed and worried and misses her ohana."  
"I want to apologise to Kono. I know it's not her fault it's just that she was suggesting I should turn off the life support and then this happens and I was still mad at her." I could feel the tears pouring down my face. "God, what if he's dead and there just stalling because no one wants to face me. What if-"  
"Hey Danny, it is going to be okay. I understand and I'm so sorry. Steve would never leave his Danno or his Grace-face. I don't know when I lost sight of that. He is going to be okay." Kono hugged my Grace-free side and buried her face in my collar. "He has to be okay; he's the boss man." She sobbed.  
"God I hope you're right Kono. Chin, is Grace okay really?" Chin moved to the other side of Kono and put his arm round her.  
"She's worried about you and Steve but I think us all staying at Steve's place is helping her, showing her that we will stay strong as an ohana. A lot of nights after we've all gone to bed she goes into your room and sleeps on yours and Steve's bed. She is always in her own bed though when we go to wake her up in the morning. She is doing okay but she misses her Danno and her Daddy Steve and until she gets you both back she is going to worry." Chin gave me a reassuring smile. My poor Gracie she shouldn't have to deal with this. She's only a child!  
"What happened tonight?"  
"She was freaking out that something had happened to Steve so I thought seeing you both for five minutes would do some good. What happened to Steve anyway?" God if only I knew the answer to that.  
"I don't know. One minute everything was fine then the next minute loads of alarms were going off and we got kicked out. That's when you turned up." Something has to be really wrong, nobody has left the room.

* * *

After that we all just sat in silence staring at the door begging for anyone to come out. After half an hour Chin got coffees and I decided that number of coffees was a much better measure of time. Six coffees later the door finally opened but it wasn't Scott who left the room. Instead it was the army of nurses pushing an unconscious Steve down the corridor in his bed. That cannot possibly be good. A half cup of coffee later three doctors left Steve's room; two went down the corridor towards where they had taken Steve and Scott just collapsed into the chair next to Chin with a deep sign. I want answers now!

"Where did they take Steve? What happened? What are they going to do to him? Is he-" Scott cut off my desperate questions.  
"Danny please sit down. I am just as concerned about Steve as you are." I hadn't realised I had stood up but I looked around and me, Chin and Kono were all towering over the young doctor. Kono and Chin also looked a bit startled by their change in position and we all promptly sat down.  
"Sorry Scott, it's just that we are all worried and we haven't been told anything." Chin sounded so calm; I will never understand how he can be so Zen all the time.  
"I know Chin; you've all been worried like hell and we've told you nothing. I didn't want to give you false hope; I didn't want to tell you anything until we were absolutely certain." Why is he beating around the bush? Steve is probably dying and he's trying to soften the blow.  
"Daddy Steve is dying isn't he?" Grace sobbed from her chair.  
"No Grace, Daddy Steve isn't dying." Scott opened his arms for a hug and pulled Grace onto his lap.  
"Then why did the nurses take him away? Why didn't you answer Danno's questions? Why didn't you tell us anything?" Grace sobbed into Scott's white coat.  
"They took Daddy Steve away to give him an MRI. I didn't answer Danny's questions because I haven't had a chance. Are you going to give me time to explain what is happening?" For a twenty-six year old Scott is very good at dealing with hysterical children.  
"Sorry Doctor Scott." Grace said as she climbed off his lap and onto mine.  
"The alarms went off because Steve's brain activity increased. We've been doing a few tests to see how responsive he is. He is reacting to stimulus well however he isn't reacting to stimulus on his legs so I fear he won't be able to use his legs but nothing is definite and this is only a fear. He is still in a coma but he is becoming more aware of his surroundings. I think he is trying to wake up. Though it may be hours, weeks or another five months; there is no way to tell exactly when he will wake up. There is new hope. I've ordered an MRI to check how responsive he actually is and which parts are more responsive. This is massive improvement there still is a long way to go but this is a step in the right direction, one step closer to coming home. So smile, this is a very good thing. I strongly suggest that you _all_ go home and sleep. Yes that includes you as well Danny; I don't want to see you anywhere near the hospital until nine AM, clean, fed and rested. AM I clear?" Scott glared at me when I started to protest.  
"But Steve-"  
"Will be being tested until then. Don't worry I will be with him the entire time. I also suggest a shave and possibly a haircut. You look like you've spent the last five months in the jungle." Scott made a shooing motion towards the exit.  
"You won't leave him?" What if he wakes us alone?  
"I promise. Now go and spend some time with your ohana." I suppose food and a shower isn't such a bad idea.  
"Yeah Danny and you accuse Steve of being a Neanderthal. Have you looked in a mirror recently without breaking it?" Kono laughed whereas Chin shook his head.  
"Harsh Kono. Don't worry Doc Danny is under house arrest until eight-thirty when he will take Grace to school." Kono was still laughing and pulled me down the corridor.

* * *

There is a new hope for Steve. When he wakes up I am going to marry him and never let him leave my side ever again. I pulled the engagement ring out of my pocket and put it on.

* * *

KONO'S POV

We all piled into Chin's car seen as he dropped me off earlier in the day and Danny has been here for days. I looked over my shoulder to check on Grace who was already fast asleep with her head on her father's lap. I looked over Danny. He seemed okay, relaxed even. Then I noticed the ring in his hand and smiled. I nudged Chin and gestured to the back seat. He adjusted the mirror and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. Our ohana would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hi guys next chapter for you. I've kind of got distracted by Hawaii Five-0 fandom then my usual. I don't own the characters. Sorry its short. Back to Danno's POV.

* * *

The next two months were hard on all of us. Steve was making progress but it was slow progress. Scott suggested that I talk to Steve because Steve is more responsive to sound stimulus especially that of his ohana.

On May 18th Steve's hand twitched again. That's when I started to talk about more meaningful things rather than trivia. I talked about how we would have to change the study into a bedroom so Steve wouldn't have to go upstairs. _I said more meaningful not meaningful. _I talked about how Steve would be stuck on desk duty and how Five-0 would be different. I talked about how the crime rate has skyrocketed since Five-0 got shut down because we were all put on 'compassionate leave'.

On May 26th a couple of Steve's SEAL team mates visited and quite a few cried; some of them blamed themselves and all of them said they wished they could have prevented it or changed places with him. They all said that it was unfair for the only one who had family to be the one that was seriously injured. Lieutenant Castle gave me Steve's dog tags; I wear them all the time and I added Steve's ring to them.

On May 30th Steve's eyelids fluttered. I had Steve's ring inscribed saying 'together we are complete' but in Hawaiian. Kono cried when I told her about it and Grace said that she was proud of me.

On May 31st I proposed to Steve although I am still waiting for an answer on that. I told Steve about the inscription and how wearing the ring he got for me made me feel like I had a more permanent relationship with him, how I felt closer to him and how nothing could separate us. I told him I wanted him to feel the same way. I took the ring off of his dog tags chain and put it on his finger. There wasn't a cast in the way anymore, most of his injuries have already healed. They had to do a few skin grafts on his right leg and what is left of his left leg but they never took. His legs a so scarred that sometimes I am grateful that he hasn't been conscious while his legs were healing. He would look perfectly healthy if it wasn't for all the machines and tubes that surround him.

On June 15th he started to fight the ventilator and started to breathe on his own. They started to wean him off of the ventilator.

On June 17th they took him completely off of the ventilator. One less tube down his throat; although he still has the feeding tube and now an oxygen mask on.

On June 21st Steve woke up for thirty seconds and said one word. Admittedly it was more croaked then actually said but what he said everyone understood perfectly. One word and then he passed out.

That one word was 'Danno'.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Here's another chapter, sorry another short one. I don't own the characters but I do love borrowing them.

* * *

It was another week before Steve was coherent and awake for more than five minutes. It was a week before I could talk to him. God I missed him so much.  
"Hey Steve did you miss me?" I asked as I walked up to the side of the bed  
"Hey Danno." Steve didn't look up as he greeted me; he just stared at the ring on his finger.  
"Look Steve-" I started.  
"I forgot that I proposed to you. Did I forget our wedding too?" Steve looked up looking so lost and confused. I climbed onto the bed next to him and hugged him into my chest. He rolled onto his side and rested his head on my shoulder.  
"No babe, we haven't got married yet. You haven't even proposed to me yet you big goof." I chuckled.  
"Danno you're not making any sense." Steve muttered into my shoulder.  
"I found the rings the day before the accident in your surfboard cleaning supplies. I thought that maybe- that we could- only if you still want to. If you're not ready I understand it's just- and I had yours inscribed and um I uh want to marry you." When did I turn in to a stuttering mess? Steve just laughed and smiles his eyes crinkling in a way I had missed so much after the last year and a month.  
"Detective Williams, did you just ask me to marry you with the rings I bought?" I've fucked this up big time. "Calm down Danno of course I will marry you." The panic that had been seeping through me disappeared. Steve and I are going to get married! I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him. It felt as though I had been wandering the desert without any water and I had finally found some. The kiss quickly deepened.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Hey Danny is Steve- Steve, you're awake! Oh my God sorry, I can come back later if you guys need some time. Dammit sorry I'll just-" Now Kono is a stuttering mess too; what the hell has happened to us. Oh yeah, our fearless leader has returned and we are an ohana again.  
"It's okay Kono or do you want someone else to take over wedding planning?" How the hell does Steve do that? One minute we're hot and heavy and then he's talking wedding plans with Kono. I'm still trying to catch my breath and he's having a conversation. Kono just stared uncomprehendingly for thirty seconds before understanding spread across her face and she clapped her hands and jumped a little.  
"You guys are getting married!" Then Kono ran out of the room phone already pressed against her ear. Only a few seconds later Kono shouted "THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! You need to get down here now."  
"Steve how did you know about Kono planning the wedding?" We talked about that months ago when Steve was first transferred to Queens.  
"I heard you and Kono talking about it." Steve tried to kiss me again my I pushed him away.  
"But Steve, Kono and I only talked about that the day of your accident when we thought you would only be unconscious for a few more hours, then you would be asking us when you could get out of here. You could hear us?" Jesus it must have broken his heart to hear us all falling apart and being unable to do anything about it.  
"I heard bits and pieces when I concentrated. It was like being in a horrible dream where you want to wake up but you can't no matter how hard you try. Is Gracie okay? Are you okay? Is everyone okay? Oh and can you remind me to call my SEAL team?" Steve is always so concerned for everyone else even when he is in a hospital bed.  
"Grace is fine, I'm going to bring her by tomorrow. I'm a lot better now that you're awake and talking. Your ohana is fine don't worry." Steve didn't look too convinced.  
"Are you sure you're okay? Even after everything that Kono said? And what the doctor said? I'm glad you, Gracie and Chin didn't give up on me."  
"We will never give up on you Steve. We love you." I said as I brushed some of his hair out of his face and quickly changed the topic of our conversation. "I love your hair like this. None of the army cut."  
"Navy Danno, it's the Navy."

I smiled, Steve is going to be okay.

I am okay.

We are all going to be okay.

* * *

**AN: **That's it guys. Let me know what you think.


End file.
